Metal frames have been used in the building industry to replace the need for similar architraves and the like around door and window frames. Door frames for example conventionally comprise three members: a horizontal member (“head”) and two door stiles which extend vertically at 90° from the head. The entire assembly is sometimes referred to as the door jamb, and sometimes the stiles are referred to as “jambs”. The terminology used herein may vary but the context should make the intention clear. Window frames are of similar construction but have four members. Such frame members comprise lengths of rolled steel sheeting having the appropriate profile for the desired use. For example, the door frames described in Patent Specification WO 97/42390 (Australian Patent No. 730616) have a channel running the length of the member to provide a door or window stop. These stops provide a surface for the closed door to abut and thereby seal off one area from another. While door frames such as those described in the patent specification mentioned above represent cost savings in terms of carpentry required to finish a building they do have drawbacks.
One difficulty is the need to assemble the frame members and retain them at the correct angle while they are being installed. For example the frame members may be assembled by welding or by cutting rebates at the ends of the head member and folding down “tabs” of metal to connect the head with the stiles. The assembly of frame members such as those of the patent specification mentioned above is difficult particularly because each frame member has a two part nature to enable the frame member to be selectively variable in width.
The above references to and descriptions of prior proposals or products are not intended to be, and are not to be construed as, statements or admissions of common general knowledge in the art in Australia or elsewhere.